


Hyena & Sweet Poison Ivy

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Recipes, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: Two cocktails inspired by the 2019 Harley Quinn cartoon!
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Hyena & Sweet Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



****

Whether you've watched the 2019 Harley Quinn or not, it's hard not to be excited about a story where two sorta-villains screw up over and over as they stumble toward better lives for themselves, both as individuals and (spoilers-not-spoilers?) as a couple. The show's overflowing with madcap action, risqué jokes, and a surprisingly earnest examination of how hard it can be to break out of old coping mechanisms and questionable habits. By the end of the second season, both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have had both had to take a few long, hard looks in the mirror--and while they're rewarded by the end, they could both probably use a fucking drink. 

So let's celebrate two incredible seasons (and hope for a third!) with a pair of fruity drinks made for sipping with your BFF-slash-true-love, ideally while sitting on a pile of stolen cash. 

**Hyena**

Canon tells us that Harley's more of a beer girl, but "pour yourself a pint" doesn't make for much of a recipe. Instead, try this bright, citrusy take on the classic [Greyhound cocktail](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greyhound_\(cocktail\)), featuring Harley's signture hair colors. Cross your fingers that we get to see [Bud and Lou](https://batman.fandom.com/wiki/Bud_and_Lou) sometime next season! 

**Ingredients:**

  * 2 oz lemon vodka
  * 4 oz grapefruit juice
  * A drizzle of [honey syrup](https://imbibemagazine.com/honey-syrup-recipe/), to taste (optional)
  * 1 oz blue curaçao



**Method:**

  1. Combine vodka, grapefruit juice, and honey syrup (if using) in a cocktail shaker filled with ice. Cover and shake until the canister's so cold your palms kind of burn.
  2. Pour into a highball glass, ice and all.
  3. Pour blue curaçao over the drink and watch it sink to the bottom.
  4. Enjoy!



_Note:_ A traditional Greyhound is just two ingredients: vodka (or gin) and grapefruit juice. If you're not quite _that_ into the bitter tang grapefruit offers, add honey syrup for a smoother Hyena.

****

**Sweet Poison Ivy**

Inspired by the Sweet Poison served at New York's [Jekyll & Hyde Club](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jekyll_%26_Hyde_Club), this drink packs a punch beneath its sweet exterior. Poison Ivy's not exactly _sweet_ so much as disaffected, but hey--she loves plants, and she's slowly learning to open up to the world. A sweet cocktail with a greenish tinge would make a pleasant addition to any eco-terrorist's afternoon.

**Ingredients:**

  * 6 oz pineapple juice, chilled
  * 1 oz Midori
  * 1 oz white rum
  * 2 oz lime-flavored rum



**Method:**

  1. Pour pineapple juice into a wine glass.
  2. Combine Midori, white rum, and lime-flavored rum in a cocktail shaker filled with ice. Cover and shake until touching the damn thing makes you want to die a little inside.
  3. Strain mixture over spoon into wine glass.
  4. Enjoy!




End file.
